


That One Where Phoenix's Dad Gets in Touch

by acertaindefenseattorney



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Family, Gen, headcanons, non-canon characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertaindefenseattorney/pseuds/acertaindefenseattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix's father hasn't seen him since he was twelve. <br/>He tries to get in touch.</p><p>(Also, set in an RP-verse where Phoenix has adopted a dog.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Where Phoenix's Dad Gets in Touch

_You’re through to Wright and Co. Law Offices, formerly Wright Anything - unfortunately it seems like nobody’s available to take your call right now. Please leave your name, contact details and the nature of your enquiry after the tone, and we’ll get back to you within 24 hours, tops._

**Beep.**

… …

**Click.**

…

“Alright then, don’t leave me a message.” 

**Message deleted.**

*

“You’re through to Wright and Co. Law Office— _Ace, get down, you stupid, half-wit_ —— a-ah! How can I help you, sir! Or madam. Or, ah, inbetween, heh heh!”

“…”

“I’m  _really sorry_ , we have a new dog.”

“Who is this?”

“This is Apollo Justice, sir, attorney at law! L-like I was saying, can I help you? ( _Ace!!_ )”

“Is … is, uh, Phoenix Wright around? By any chance.”

“Oh, well, uhm, no, sorry - this is his office! But he’s — you know, you might find him if you call — I’m going to give you the number for  _Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth_ , ok? Do you have a pen and some paper, sir?”

“… Miles Edgeworth.”

“Yes, sir, that’s-“

”( _quiet laughter_ )”

“S-sir?”

“No, sorry. Sorry, kiddo. You were saying …?”

*

“You’re through to Wright and Co. Law Offices, I am going out of my mind with boredom and if you have a case for me, I might have to kiss you (muffled, _MR WRIGHT!!! SOMEONE MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE!!!!!_ )”

”( _chuckle_ ) That the kid I spoke to yesterday? Excitable, isn’t he?”

“That is our very own Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, yep. Chords of Steel, that one. (also muffled, _oh my GOD you’re SUCH AN_ ) How can I help you today, sir?”

“This is Phoenix Wright?”

“The one and only.”

“…”

“… Hello? I lost you for a minute there.”

“Sorry. It’s just you sound …”

“… Do I know you?”

“… … …”

“Sir? … Is everything ok there? ( _Shh_.)”

“… Yeah. Yes! Sorry. No, no, you don’t. And as it turns out, I actually have to go – wasted your time, I think. I apologise.”

“Oh, alright. No, that’s fine. No trouble at all. Are you sure I can’t help you with anything? We can call you back, or you can drop by some time when it’s more convenient … ?”

“No. Thank you, though. … Hey, kiddo-“

“… K- hm?”

“You have a new dog?”

“Ye- es, we do, in fact. How d-”

“The kid mentioned it. … What’s his name?”

“The dog? The dog is Ace.”

“… … … Ace. Good name. I like it. Well-behaved?”

“No. He’s a pain in the ass. Sorry, I don’t qu—”

“Just nosy, that’s all. … Thanks, anyway. Sorry I couldn’t give you a case.”

“Thhh _at’s_ ok, and you’re welcome, I-”

“See you, Phoenix.”

“Se-

**Click.**

e … you?”

…

“Mr. Wright?”

“Well, that was … weird beyond words. Lunch?”


End file.
